Spoiler Alert! Your Arm's Broken!
by AspiringAuthor29
Summary: The Spoiler threatens to break Henry's arm during the premiere of Galaxy Wars 9, but what if he had gone through with his threat? How will Captain Man react?


**Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic. I love criticism, especially when it is there to help me be a better writer, so leave some comments on how I can improve. Also, I don't really know where this came from, but it's something. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Mild violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Henry Danger or any of the character.**

**Rated T mostly because I'm paranoid.**

**00000**

How did Henry even get himself into these situations?

All of the saves that Captain Man considered "easy", we're usually the exact opposite.

So, here he was, in the movie theatre, trying to stop the Spoiler from, you know, spoiling the end of the new Galaxy Wars 9. Everything had been going according to plan, aside from his sister's unexpected illness that had hindered her from coming to the premier, until Captain Man had left to go get popcorn.

Yes, his adventure sack was _completely _empty.

Henry had just been sitting waiting for the Spoiler to make his appearance while being serenaded by the idiot with the tassel. _Is he ever going to show up? _ Henry thought, _Man, I'm about ready to take this nerds tassel and snap it in half._ He did just that. And that's when he saw him.

The Spoiler was just a teen dressed up in some costume like everyone else, but Henry was 100% certain it was him. Where was Captain Man? The Spoiler walked around aimlessly for a few moments before stopping at the front of the theatre.

Henry couldn't wait for Captain Man anymore. The Spoiler was about to deliver his message and if he did, the whole reason they had come here tonight would be blown.

Henry silently slipped out of his seat and turned behind a wall in order to make the transformation. As he went around the corner, he heard the Spoiler start his announcement, "Ahhh, excuse me. People listen up!'

"It's the Spoiler! He's going to ruin the movie," the nerd that had the tassel yelled.

"I've got some information about the movie," the Spoiler declared.

"Quick, everyone, cover your ears," someone yelled right before a chorus of lalalalala started.

_Better make this fast _Henry thought to himself as he popped a gumball in his mouth and began to chew vigorously. Soon he was able to blow a bubble and a glowing green aura surrounded him. When it cleared, Henry Hart was a person of almost mere memory, in his place stood Kid Danger.

He jumped out from behind the wall and delivered the perfect quip. "Hey Spoiler, I'm about to spoil you!" _Oh yeah _Henry silently celebrated himself in his head. He then charged at the other teen.

He was winning for about 0.5 seconds.

The Spoiler had twisted him around until he was forced to sit with his back against the Spoiler's chest, arm laying over his knee. "What if I just break your arm, huh? What are you going to do then _Kid _Danger?" he said mockingly, putting an accent on the word kid.

And now, here he was, no Captain Man, a bunch of civilians counting on him, and he was about to get his arm broken by a movie geek.

Before he even had time to mentally prepare himself (although how does one prepare themselves for getting their arm broken?) the Spoiler drove down on his forearm with blunt force and he heard the sickening crack of his elbow before he even felt the unbearable, sickening, searing pain of the break. He cried out against his whole will, and he didn't even hear the entire audience gasp and see them visibly cringe.

Henry didn't register any of this. The white-hot pain searing from his elbow to his shoulder and from his elbow to the tips of his fingers was totally engulfing his entire being. Sure, Henry had been hurt before, he was a superhero's sidekick after all, but all of those times it had only been some bumps and bruises, never any broken bones. And on top of that, all of those other times, Ray had been there.

Ray was always concerned for Henry, whether he got a paper cut or knocked out, Ray had always been there with wisdom and sympathy. Not this time. If only his stupid adventure sack hadn't had a hole in it.

Henry curled up on himself, tucking his arm to his chest hoping to ease the pain. "Not such a big shot now, are you?" he heard the Spoiler's annoying voice right beside his ear. Henry only moaned in response. "You call this a superhero? He couldn't even stop me, a teenager not a crime boss, from spoiling a stupid movie. I don't even want to think about what he's like in a real fight," the Spoiler vented to the crowd.

"In a real fight, he could beat you to a pulp. He just wasn't expecting to fight someone way below his caliber," the deep voice of Captain Man rang out through the theatre. As a superhero he was known for his indestructibility and joking manner, but one of those had disappeared the moment he saw his son, uhh** sidekick**, lying on the ground clutching his arm in pain. Gone was the goofy superhero, in his place was a determined, infuriated man wanting to protect the boy that he thought of as more than his best friend.

"I'm going to beat you bloody and then lock you away in a deep, dark cell for the rest of your miserable life," Captain Man growled at the boy in front of him, a boy not much older than his sidekick.

Captain Man launched himself at the Spoiler and the teen scrambled to get out of the way, but he didn't make it.

At this point, a theatre usher had come in and taken everyone out of the room. This left only the Spoiler, Captain Man, and Kid Danger, who was still lying on the ground with his eyes clenched shut.

"You hurt Kid Danger, now I'm going to hurt you," Captain Man snarled at the Spoiler as he wrapped his hand around the other man's throat, "You criminals always start out with petty crimes like spoiling movies, but eventually you'll just end up like every other criminal in Swellview, hunted and hated."

"You're choking me," the Spoiler rasped, desperately trying to draw in air.

"Good, you deserve it, whose to say I just won't keep my hand here until you stop breathing entirely?" Captain Man asked, a new deadly flare in his eyes.

"You wouldn't kill a kid. If you did kill me, the entire town would hate you. They would see you as a criminal, just another one of us," the Spoiler responded, his face now starting to turn blue. Captain Man tightened his grip, causing the kid to choke.

"Stop," a small, pain filled voice squeaked from across the room. Briefly Captain Man looked at his sidekick. "Kid, he hurt you, he deserves it."

"He's right, if you kill him, you'll be just as bad as the rest of the criminals around town," Henry whispered to his boss.

Captain Man took a minute to contemplate this and then slowly released his vice-like grip on the Spoiler's neck. "Go, the cops are waiting right outside the door. Just remember, if you try anything funny, Kid Danger might not be there next time to stop me." The Spoiler gave a terrified nod and practically ran towards the door.

The minute he was gone, Captain Man rushed over to his hurt sidekick. "Hey, kid, talk to me. Where does it hurt?" He gently pulled Henry up off of the ground and into his chest, trying to avoid causing the boy anymore pain.

"My arm," Henry whimpered. No one would have noticed if you didn't know the two, but henry slyly leaned int Ray, seeking his comfort. "Let me see," Ray whispered. He gently took the boy's arm in his hands, pushing on it in order to find the location of the break. Henry cried out after he prodded a particularly tender spot. "Sorry, sorry," Captain Man whispered sympathetically. "We need to get you back to the Man Cave so Schwoz can take a better look at this. He has special medical equipment that can get an accurate reading on the break," Ray said softly.

Captain Man stood, pulling his young sidekick up with him. Henry leaned into him and let himself be led out of the theatre.

**0000**

Back at the Man Cave Henry now sat comfortably on the sofa, a new orange cast on his left arm. Schwoz had given him some pain meds and then went back to bed, considering it was 4:00 in the morning. The soft glow of the lights, the humming of the machinery, and the meds had all mixed together to have Henry barely keeping his eyes open.

After about the fiftieth time Henry's eyes drooped closed, Ray finally sighed and stopped watching the mighty struggle between the teen and sleep. "Come on Henry, let's get you to bed, you can barely keep your eyes open." "I don't want to," Henry pouted. Ray was seeing a whole new side of Henry. Apparently, when he was on pain meds, he acted about as mature as a three-year-old. He figured this was what Henry must have been like when he was a kid.

Ray simply bent down and scooped his sidekick up off of the couch and whisked him away to the guest room.

Once there, Henry immediately curled up on the bed and drifted off to sleep. Ray turned to leave, figuring Henry was already asleep, but a warm hand grabbed his wrist. He turned back around to see his sidekick's hand gripping his wrist. Ray smiled and sat down on the bed. Immediately, Henry's hand relaxed. Maybe spending the night with someone you love wouldn't be so bad.

**The End**


End file.
